Zaara
|mane_color = |coat_color = (stripes) |other_color = |magic_aura = |cutie_mark = Three pots |image2 = Zaara's Cutie Mark.png }}Zaara is a zony who is an expert in pottery, sculpting, and ceramics. She is the daughter of Biscuit Porcelain and Zaccai and the younger sister of Zayn. She's a member of the Elements of Hope and represents the Element of Sagacity. Her rival is Golden Riddle. She is currently dating Ravid. Characteristics and Biography Zaara is an expert at making pottery, which is her special talent. She mainly uses clay, either using a pottery wheel or just her hooves. She paints them as well. Most ponies who see her pottery see them as beautiful and she even sells them to other ponies. She even does other ceramics and sculptures as well, but her main focus is pottery. She also has a bit of knowledge in brewing. Zaara has strength similar to that of many earth ponies, like Big Mac or Applejack. She's able to lift objects with ease and even other ponies. However, sometimes she doesn't know her own strength. Zaara lost her right eye in a fight with Golden Riddle and thus has an irrational fear of losing her other eye or going blind. She values her vision to create beautiful works of pottery and thus is afraid of losing her other eye. She's also afraid of sharp objects, especially near her eye, and avoids them as much as possible. Personality Zaara is an introvert, but not to the point of extreme shyness like Bright Bassline. She mainly enjoys being alone and is a bit reserved, but she absolutely loves hanging out with her best friends. Zaara is a sassy and sarcastic zony. She loves messing around and telling jokes. While not exactly ill-mannered, she does have a tendency to make inappropriate jokes. As the Element of Sagacity, Zaara is mostly a wise pony, as she grew up with Zebra culture and learned numerous life lessons in her childhood. She's mainly the voice of reason and one to turn to for advice and good judgement. Backstory Zaara was born in Zebra village from her zebra father, Zaccai, and her earth pony mother, Biscuit Porcelain. In her childhood, she was taught in the ways of the zebra by her father and was also taught pony culture by her mother. She lived in the village for all of her childhood until adulthood. After her dad died, she ventured out to the Everfree Forest. In the Everfree Forest, she met Golden Riddle. Zaara used her mother's advice to try and be friends with the sphinx pony. Golden Riddle wanted the pots Zaara carried in her saddlebags and lashed out at her. Golden Riddle clawed at Zaara, whom retaliated by fighting her off with her strength. Zaara won, but she lost her right eye in the process. Golden Riddle has been her enemy ever since. She saw an eyepatch Golden Riddle dropped and put it around her eye to keep it from getting infected. Zaara reached Ponyville and settled with a longhouse she built, where she met her friends and continued to make pottery. One day, Zaara met Ravid, a yak who moved to Ponyville as a yak ambassador. They started dating after meeting each other. Relationships Trivia *Zaara is a Bulgarian variant of the name "Zechariah", which means "to remember". *Unlike most zebra, Zaara does not speak in rhyme as she finds it unnecessary. She mostly speaks in "Ponish" like her mother taught her. *Out of all her friends, she was the last one to get her cutie mark, as she gained her cutie mark when she was 18. Category:Zebras Category:Ponies Category:Hybrids Category:EctoplasmicCat's Characters Category:Elements of Hope